Riding Kurt Hummel's Coattails
by ImaginedInsanity
Summary: "I have the best news in the world, Blaine," Kurt mumbled and ran a hand over Blaine's heart, feeling it pumping madly.  "I didn't get into NYADA. I'm staying in Lima!" Kurt finds he has the chance to earn college credit by running Burt's home congression
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I gots another WIP for you! A VERY lovely reviewer by the name of springbay ;) sent me some lovely reviews on Music Through Your Veins, and when we got to talking, she offered me a spare playbill from Darren's H2$ run... I am absolutely gobsmacked at her kindness, and so in payment, she got to request a story :D This is what she gave me:**

**Kurt finds he has the chance to earn college ****credit by running Burt's home congressional office after he's put on the wait ****list for NYADA. He decides to stay in Ohio and do that while Blaine finishes ****his senior year. Kurt and Blaine don't break up (lots of sexy times) and maybe ****Kurt's experience (since he has a head start working through the summer) helps ****Blaine become class president. Blaine is also leader of New Directions.**

**So that's what I'm working from and hopefully I can do it justice! **

**A bit smutty this chapter... I mean... just a bit... well... It's actually the most in-depth smut**** I've written**** I think... :P**

**I love reviews :)**

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt hummed as Blaine explored the area around his nipple with his teeth. "I – stop doing that! I'm trying to tell you something!"<p>

Blaine bit him softly with a grin and pressed his hips against Kurt's.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He had to stop this, but Blaine… _Blaine_! Kurt had some great news for him and he would absolutely need all his sensibilities for the conversation he knew was coming. He felt kind of tingly. It had been that way for the last few hours. Like desperation and horror had turned to joy at the news.

But maybe now the tingling was just from what Blaine was doing to his neck.

"Take off your pants," Blaine growled and Kurt felt his heart pump an abnormal gulp of blood as it redirected the flow from his brain to his pants.

"Blaine, I really need to…" Blaine kissed Kurt to shut him up, and Kurt suddenly found himself unable to breathe anything but the heady scent of Blaine around him, dizzying his senses and making him unable to focus. _Lust_. Kurt had become used to the sensation now, but it never diminished the effect it had on his body. His head went foggy, and he seemed to have heightened senses in everything except periphery and public observation (for example; racing into Blaine's arms backstage after they won Regionals all those months ago, and completely forgetting that the space was being occupied by two other glee clubs as well as their own, and numerous technical staff and musicians. The way Kurt's legs had wound themselves around Blaine's waist, and the way Blaine had pressed him into the brick wall at the back of the stage had been utterly, utterly indecent) and all he could think about was _kissing_ Blaine, _tasting_ Blaine, _touching_ Blaine, _feeling_ Blaine and _making_ Blaine come _undone_.

"I – _Fuck_, Blaine!" Kurt struggled with words as Blaine struggled with undoing his pants.

"Want you," Blaine growled, "Fuck! How do you get into these things?"

Kurt bit out a laugh and wriggled so he could unhook the pants and shimmy out of them.

"You make it look so fucking easy," Blaine growled again, and Kurt felt his mouth fill with saliva hungrily at the sound of his voice rasping against his throat, "I was trying to do that for about ten minutes."

"You were distracted," Kurt gasped as Blaine's hands cupped him over his underwear, firmly stroking his length. Spots of light began to burst behind Kurt's eyes as he gave up trying to talk.

He moaned instead.

"Someone's finally come around," Blaine chuckled and ran his hand down Kurt's chest, letting him arch and fold with the touch. Kurt was trembling now and he could feel his skin dimpling with goose bumps under Blaine's fingers.

"Take your pants off," Kurt whined with a laugh at his own desperation.

Blaine smiled at him and said nothing, but obeyed.

"Underwear," Kurt reminded him as he made to climb back on top of Kurt and continue the torture.

"Already?" Blaine grinned and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Kurt's boxer briefs, sliding them over his erection, then pulling them down to his knees quickly.

"_You_, not _me_, you ass!" Kurt laughed and hit him playfully, trying hard to ignore the way his erection was straining painfully at its freedom.

"You've got to be more specific with your instructions, Kurt," Blaine said in a serious tone that was completely lost in the way he was holding Kurt's gaze and slipping out of his underwear, then twirling it around his finger.

"Who's turn is it?" Kurt demanded, his body aching for release now.

"I think I bottomed last time," Blaine arched an eyebrow as he struggled to remember. Yeah. They had sex a lot now.

"Well, hurry up or I'm taking your turn," Kurt told him, and watched Blaine's eyes darken at his words. Then Kurt decided to sweeten the deal, and rolled over onto his stomach, then slowly sliding up onto his knees, presenting his ass to Blaine as some sort of incentive.

"Jesus Christ, Kurt," Blaine choked, "What's got into you?"

"Nothing," Kurt chirped happily, then turned his head to look at Blaine over his shoulder, "I was hoping you'd change that?"

Kurt was unprepared for the response. Blaine's torso and hips were flush against his back, resting all his weight there as he held Kurt's cheek tightly and ravaged his mouth. It couldn't be called kissing. Kissing implied sweetness and gentleness and there was none of that. Blaine was passion and desire and want and need, and his tongue spoke to Kurt's desperately. The weight of Blaine on his back was getting too much for Kurt and he just needed Blaine to touch him.

Kurt breathed delicately through his nose, and managed to slip their lips apart for a second, just long enough to whimper "Please?"

Blaine eased his weight off Kurt and pressed kisses to his spine until he reached his ass, and Kurt whimpered again. Blaine's tongue pressed against him gently and Kurt's back arched and he cried out softly. Blaine hadn't even so much as touched his dick, and Kurt felt like he could explode.

"More?" Blaine hummed against Kurt's backside and Kurt whined at the vibrations. "Tell me, Kurt. I want to hear you," Blaine demanded. Kurt was still getting the hang of asking for Blaine to do things to him and telling him how it felt. He knew it was part of sharing the experience, but Kurt had always been a very private person and it felt strange to him to have to speak out loud those things that he had always felt wrong for wanting. Especially since Blaine should _know_. It was silly to tell Blaine things like that because they were _one_ in so many ways, they understood everything about each other, so detailing thoughts at a time like this seemed embarrassing and unnecessary to Kurt. But Blaine liked hearing him say it. He'd told him as much, so Kurt tried to make a conscious effort to get out of his own head and talk.

"Please, Blaine?" Kurt turned to look at him, "I want you inside me so badly."

Blaine made a hungry noise and kissed him _there_. "You're getting better at that," he smiled as his let his tongue trace love hearts over Kurt's hole.

"Fingers!" Kurt bit out as his dick gave another painful twitch.

Blaine stilled, then chuckled against him, "Who would have thought we'd ever end up here?" he mused happily and edged his tongue inside Kurt a little, lapping at him and opening him gently for the intrusion.

"Ahh!" Kurt cried out and his arms shook with the weight of trying to keep him from collapsing in pleasure. Rimming was still a relatively new discovery for them. They'd been icky about it at first, but then Kurt had accidentally pressed a kiss too close one day, and the almighty shiver that had gone through Blaine's body had been enough to make him want to see the outcome. Then Blaine had come loudly and pushed Kurt onto the bed without a heed for his protest, insistent that he understand exactly how it felt. They had smoothly worked it into their regular routine after that.

Then Kurt felt Blaine twirl a moistened finger around and then in and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. Blaine knew his body so well now. He knew when to stop and when to go and knew exactly how close Kurt was and how much he could push him.

He wasn't pushing him today.

After the single-digit exploration, Blaine eased in another. Kurt momentarily wondered when he had grabbed the lube, but Blaine's fingers stroked against his prostate and he moaned despite the grip his teeth had on his bottom lip. Blaine reached forward and pulled his lip from his teeth firmly.

"You'll hurt yourself," he said, and some part of Kurt registered the love and caring behind that one action. Then Blaine plunged his fingers a little and Kurt, unhindered by teeth, cried out Blaine's name.

"Now!" he whined breathlessly, trying desperately to think of anything else as Blaine thrust his fingers inside him, his knuckles straining him gorgeously.

"No, you need more," Blaine said calmly, pressing another kiss to the skin enveloping his fingers.

"I want to feel it," Kurt begged, "Please, honey? I want to feel you stretching me out. You need to be rough and get inside me right now in one go. You won't hurt me."

Blaine gave a weird kind of shudder behind him and Kurt turned his head to see Blaine gripping his balls tightly and his mouth open and eyes squeezed firmly shut.

"Don't you do this to me!" Kurt warned, "You're going to fuck me, whether you come now or inside me."

"Shut up, Kurt!" Blaine rasped and dragged his fingers out quickly. His breathing was shaky and Kurt knew he was exceptionally close. He'd seen that face enough to tell.

"Did you even touch yourself!" Kurt wondered out-loud and Blaine gave an embarrassed groan and shook his head lightly.

"Wow… Me talking dirty?" Kurt asked in awe.

"Shhh," Blaine ordered with a painful smile, "And yes."

"I feel like I just discovered a secret super-power," Kurt grinned and spun around to face him, sitting on his knees before him.

"It's evil," Blaine groaned, "Fuck, I'm so close!"

"So just get in me then," Kurt shrugged impatiently.

"I don't want to hurt you," Blaine said sensibly.

"I promise I'll stop you if you do," Kurt said gently, "I really just want your big coc…"

"-Kurt!" Blaine yelped painfully.

"So just fuck me already!" Kurt argued and wriggled back into position.

"You asked for it," Blaine warned him, and pressed the head of his dick gently into Kurt.

"Wait!" Kurt yelped and jerked away.

"Argh! What?" Blaine groaned loudly.

"Lube?" Kurt asked meekly and Blaine laughed.

"Sorry!" he apologised and Kurt heard a clicking noise as Blaine fiddled with the bottle and coated himself.

"Okay, done?" Kurt wriggled impatiently.

He got a second or two's silence, then Blaine was suddenly there pushing slowly into his body and Kurt was swearing – _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Blaine, fuck_ - and Blaine was groaning in that growly tone that drove Kurt mad.

Blaine stayed still, letting Kurt adjust some before sinking in as deeply as nature would allow. Kurt sighed in relief as Blaine finally reached that spot inside him that felt like home. It felt corny and weird, but Kurt's theory way that that spot was directly connected to his heart and every time Blaine was there, he could feel him in a way that they couldn't any other time.

"You okay?" Blaine murmured and kissed Kurt's shoulder blades.

"Perfect," Kurt sighed happily.

Blaine pulled out slowly, and Kurt tried to hide the way he hissed a little at the drag of his muscles, too-tightly adjusting. Blaine noticed because he was perfect and noticed everything, and he gave a couple of firm short thrusts back in, to hit that spot inside Kurt that made everything alright. Kurt felt his body relax, as if it recognised Blaine as the intruder and welcomed him, and they both moaned quietly at the fluttering of his muscles adjusting.

Blaine pulled back and thrust back in gently a few more times, then began to move more quickly, though never less gently. Kurt was amazed that people called it 'rough sex' when in his experience, it was just as gentle as slow sex, just more desperate and fast and needy. When Blaine was inside him, he was never hurting him, and Kurt knew he would be appalled if he ever did, and if he was enthusiastic and thrusting hard, Kurt was asking for him to do it harder. In fact, Kurt often wondered what it would be like to be completely animalistic with Blaine. To just let go and _fuck_ and not care about the other until after. But that was impossible. Not caring about Blaine for even twenty minutes to fuck his brains out was an impossible ask. And to be fair, they did a pretty good job at the fucking out of brains with feelings, so he wasn't in a hurry to see what it would be like without it.

Blaine was pumping in and out of him steadily now, his moans joining Kurt's on the deep thrusts, and Kurt's crying out alone on the shallow ones as he gave little whines of frustration. When Kurt's whines went from bass to alto, Blaine knew to reach around and finally touch Kurt's dick. Kurt gave the ultimate moan of pleasure at this, and he reached an arm around to tangle in Blaine's hair, turning his head for a kiss that was more open-mouthed moaning than meeting of tongues.

Blaine was matching strokes on Kurt's dick for pumps inside his body, and Kurt was whining every three seconds, swearing under his breath and muttering Blaine's name like it was the only thing that mattered. Blaine suddenly broke the kiss and pressed Kurt down flat onto the mattress, so all his weight was on top of Kurt and he fucked into him viciously. Here was the tiniest glimpse of what rough sex would be, except Kurt still felt loved and happy, just monumentally turned on and well-fucked. He found himself calling out for God, even though he didn't believe, and rutting into the mattress to get even the tiniest fraction of relief for his cock. Blaine was unstoppable above him, and Kurt pushed his ass into the air a little to let him hit that spot.

Blaine was gripping his hips and pistoning into him, and for the first time, Kurt felt like he might have bruises that Blaine had put there. And he loved it.

"Oh fuck, Blaine!" Kurt moaned, "This is- Ahh! – incredible!"

"Hurry up!" Blaine moaned, "I'm going to die!"

Kurt grinned, then felt his vision rush over with black as Blaine gave a particularly firm thrust inside him.

"I love- uuuuh- you!" Kurt whined and Blaine held him firmly in place so he could hit his prostate again and again and ag-

"Ahhh!" Kurt came into the sheets beneath him.

"Uh –uh- uhhhh!" Blaine finished, and Kurt felt the warmth of Blaine's come spilling inside him like a cold shower.

"We didn't use a condom," he whispered in horror, "That's why it was so fucking amazing."

Blaine pulled out of him carefully, Kurt crying out as his body gave another aftershock right when the head of Blaine's cock was leaving the tight muscles of his entrance.

"I'm clean," Blaine said immediately with worry etched in his tone.

"I am too!" Kurt tried to keep the insult from his tone, "And I trust you, but even in long term relationships stuff can happen! People can get infections, and did you know you can get HIV from _kissing_ if you both have open sores in your mouth?"

Kurt was squeezing his ass to try to keep Blaine's come from dripping out uncomfortably, but he was failing because every little satisfied spasm his body gave meant that a glob would escape. It was either disgusting or hot and Kurt couldn't figure out which.

"I'm sorry," Blaine hung his head in absolute horror, "We'll get you tested, I promise."

"We'll both get tested," Kurt corrected him, "I'm worried about you as well, you know."

"I'm okay," Blaine argued and Kurt smiled and brushed back his hair from his forehead.

"That was amazing though," Kurt added, "And I'm totally up for doing that again with the proper use of prophylactics."

Blaine smiled back, but Kurt could see the shame in his eyes.

"It's okay," he reassured him, "It was my fault too. Maybe we should get tattoos? Matching tramp stamps that say "Got it covered?"" Kurt grinned.

Blaine laughed, and finally Kurt let himself feel the euphoria of the aftermath.

"My body is still tingling, by the way," Kurt grinned, "You need to lose control more often."

Blaine pulled him towards him and they lay facing each other, sometimes tracing a feature on the other; eyelids, lips, hipbones.

"You had something to tell me?" Blaine laughed after a little while, his voice slightly strained and gravelly.

Kurt grinned at him

"I have the best news in the world, Blaine," Kurt mumbled and ran a hand over Blaine's heart, feeling it pumping madly.

"I didn't get into NYADA."

"I'm staying in Lima!"

Blaine stared at him in disbelief.

Kurt grinned and tried to ignore that panicky feeling that had been rising up inside him since he'd heard the news himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Glad you liked the first chapter of porn! I present to you a chapter with 100% less porn :P Sorry :P**

**This is an interesting story for me because I know next to nothing about American politics (I'm Australian... We still love the Queen...) and so if I ever make a horrendous, embarrassing as fuck mistake, please forgive me and let me know :P I'll try to keep it relatively safe though! :P**

**Love hearing feeeeeeedbaaaack! :P **

"Kurt…" Blaine said slowly, his eyes narrowing in concern "Are you okay? What did they say?"

Kurt tried to keep his smile steady.

"They've put me on the short list in case someone drops out," he explained to Blaine, "And they give people on the short list a guaranteed spot in the audition round next year. So I might still get in next year. I can use this year to try to get as much experience and college credit as I can so I'll be a viable option in the next round."

"Rachel?" Blaine asked hesitantly, his fingers gripping into Kurt's arm as if to steady him from the pain.

"She got in," Kurt tried hard to keep the tears from forming in his eyes because one iota of sympathy from Blaine right now would have him bawling.

"Is she going to go?" Blaine asked.

Kurt snorted in response. Of course she was going to go, they both knew that. It wasn't worth responding to.

"Why are you staying in Lima, Kurt?" Blaine asked in a soft voice of sadness, "New York is your dream. Just because you didn't get into the school you wanted, it doesn't mean you can't still go and live with Rachel and audition for shows and wait tables."

"Working in Dad's office will count as college credit. I looked it up. If he'll sign off on me working there as an intern, I can get credit for a dozen different courses."

"Any that you actually want?" Blaine asked ridiculously, his eyebrows flying halfway up his forehead.

"It's possible," Kurt hedged, "And I have an idea."

Blaine merely waited for him to continue.

"I want to write a show," Kurt said hesitantly, "I know I have like seventeen half-finished books on my shelf, but if I can write a show that has a part that's right for me and even a part for you," Kurt winked, "And we rent a theatre and put it on, then that will be a huge leap on my NYADA application and it will help you for yours too!"

Kurt felt the panic rise up again with Blaine's lack of response.

"Say something!" he demanded.

"It sounds like you're upset, Kurt," Blaine said gently, "And you're trying to make emergency plans, but you don't get that the best thing for you to go is just go to New York with Rachel."

Kurt felt his chest tighten, and there was an enormous strain across the bridge of his nose as he struggled to keep from crying.

"You don't want me to stay?" he choked out.

Blaine tutted gently and held Kurt's face in his hands.

"Kurt, I love the idea of you being here with me for the year," he insisted, "I just want you to think about doing what's best for your future, not what's safe and easy. Courage, remember?"

"That's it!" Kurt's eyes lit up, "Blaine, you're a genius!"

Kurt raced to his laptop and flipped it open, tapped his fingers impatiently as it booted up and opened a word document. He began to type furiously and Blaine just watched him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked eventually, as Kurt's tongue edged out of his mouth as he typed like it did when he was concentrating.

"Writing the show, Blaine," Kurt said, as if it should have been obvious, "_Our_ show."

"Does your dad know yet?" Blaine asked immediately, disturbed by the frantic stream of thought that had overtaken his boyfriend.

"I'll tell him later," Kurt waved a hand dismissively.

"Kurt, you're naked," Blaine reminded him, "and… well… dripping."

Kurt stood up from the desk chair and noticed he had spilled a little of Blaine's come from his ass. He swiped it off with a finger, then licked it and sat back down. Blaine gaped at him.

"Get dressed," he ordered, throwing Kurt's clothes at him, "We're going to go and talk to your dad about this right now."

"Why?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Because you're being disgusting instead of insisting on a shower and you're writing instead of cuddling up with me and talking about how disappointed you are, and I want you to hear it from your dad that he won't let you do this."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, it sounds like you've really given this some thought, and frankly I'd love to keep you around to run the office," Burt said with a gentle smile.<p>

Blaine opened his mouth in outrage.

"Burt, he can't just sit here running a political office when his dream is to be on Broadway! How does that even compute?"

"You'd be surprised, Blaine," Burt reasoned, "Making friends in high places certainly can't hurt him, and this show idea sounds like it could be a bit of good publicity for his application next year. To be honest, I think it would be more foolish to run off to New York with no school and no job."

"Burt, it's Lima! How much publicity do you think this show will even get? Other kids will be spending their year as understudies in off-Broadway productions or even just networking with the right people!" Blaine felt his face grow hot as he spoke.

"I am in the room you know!" Kurt shouted and Blaine closed his mouth quickly and shot Kurt a guilty look. "I know you think this is stupid, Blaine, but I think it can work. The show I write will be controversial enough to gain some publicity, especially when it has the full support of Congressman Hummel. I won't perform the show in just Lima. We'll book different venues and do a few performances in each. Finally, we'll film it. And put it on Youtube; as many different mediums as possible. Artie and the AV club can help."

Blaine nodded. It really was starting to sound like Kurt had given this a lot of thought.

"How long have you been thinking of this?" he asked curiously.

"Since West Side Story," Kurt admitted, "I was being typecast and Dad mentioned that I should just create my own part."

"So what's this controversial storyline?" Blaine asked, thinking he knew the answer.

"It's a love story," Kurt smiled, "Between two boys."

Burt grinned and Blaine blushed.

"Sounds familiar," Blaine said eventually with a smile, "I think I've seen that one."

"I think you're living that one," Kurt corrected and wriggled in under his arm.

"So, Kurt," Burt spoke, making them jump, "You'll be staying at home?"

"I… I guess…" Kurt stammered, unsure of how to proceed. He wanted privacy with Blaine. One of the great things he had been looking forward to about New York was weekends when Blaine could visit and they could stay holed up in his room for two days just having sex and holding each other and talking.

"Carole and I will be away a lot with travelling to D.C. I expect," Burt continued knowingly, "So you and Finn will probably have the place to yourself a lot."

Kurt nodded, placated by that news. Finn would probably be sitting in his room skyping with Rachel most nights anyway.

"You're really staying?" Blaine asked softly and Kurt nodded, finally feeling himself relax into the idea.

"For one year," he corrected, "If I don't get into NYADA next year, I'm going to New York anyway, and you're coming with me," Kurt smiled and held Blaine's hand tightly.

"Okay, scooch, you two," Burt ordered and moved over to the lounge, "Take your lovey dovey crap somewhere else. I'm gonna have to put up with you two smooching all the time for another year, and the Lakers are on."

Kurt grinned and pulled Blaine to his feet.

"Hey, kid!" Burt called as they left, "I'm glad I get to keep you around a little bit longer!"

"Me too, Dad," Kurt smiled.

Blaine pulled him towards him tightly, "Me too," he hummed softly, "Are you sure, Kurt? You aren't just staying for me, are you?"

"I'm staying for _me_," Kurt insisted, then grinned, "_Because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love_," he said softly in an accurate impersonation of Blaine.

"We'll still go, Kurt," Blaine promised him fiercely, "We'll just do it together. You and me, true love, okay?"

"Blaine, quit yapping! I can't hear the score!" Burt bellowed with a laugh.

Kurt grinned.

"_Yeah_, Blaine," he said softly, leaning in to hover above his lips like he was about to kiss him, "Quit _yapping_."

He kissed him sweetly and the world went away in a glorious haze of colour.

* * *

><p>"So what do you know about polling, Kurt?" asked Robert jovially.<p>

Kurt gave him a worried look. Robert laughed. Kurt didn't like the way Robert laughed at him sometimes, like he was something amusing; not to be taken seriously. Kurt hadn't figured out if it was because he was the boss's son, whether it was because Burt was more wholesome a candidate than they'd ever had to deal with, or because he was gay.

"You just have to ring people and ask them questions and record their answer, Kurt. A well-trained monkey could do it." He chuckled again.

"I don't have to ring during dinner do I?" Kurt worried, knowing how many pranks he'd pulled over the years on telemarketers who rang at mealtimes.

"If you get through your quota in time, then no," Robert grinned, "But good luck with that because everyone hangs up on you and hang ups don't count as a call."

Robert handed him a headset and pointed towards a computer.

"Here's your script," he handed Kurt a loose leaf sheet of paper. Then he whirled around and marched in the other direction.

Kurt sank into the chair and looked around his cubicle. Bland. He'd have to bring some stuff from home to decorate it.

He looked at the script.

_Hello, my name is ... and I'm calling on behalf of your congressman, Burt Hummel. Burt loves his constituency and he would love some feedback on a few simple issues._

_Firstly, would you rather tax dollars were spent on improving Ohio's roads, or providing more funding for aged care?_

_Secondly, do you feel that the tourism industry in Ohio could be boosted by extra funding from the government?_

_And lastly, would you support a legislation that allows gay marriage in the state of Ohio?_

_Thank you for your time and co-operation._

Kurt felt touched. He'd never even realised that his father had begun lobbying gay rights. It brought tears to his eyes to read the words and know that his dad was trying his best to change Ohio into a place that Kurt and Blaine could feel accepted and could eventually marry in.

Kurt realised suddenly that he was in the middle of a busy office and he wiped the grin from his face.

He picked up the phone.

He dialled the first number on the screen.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel, and I'm calling on behalf of your congressman…"

Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear as the phone beeped with the dial tone as someone hung up on him.

Kurt tried again.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel, and I'm calling…"

And again.

"My name is Kurt Hummel, and I'm calling on behalf of…"

And again.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel, and I'm calling on behalf of your congressman, Burt Hummel. Burt loves his constituency and he would love some feedback on a few simple issues."

"I very sowwee. I no speak engwish!" someone screamed in a horrible fake Asian accent and hung up on him.

Kurt sighed.

It was going to be a long year.

**Haha, I play such awful tricks on telemarketers... I'd hate to have that job :P**


End file.
